


Finding Wealth

by isabeau



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, prompt: fortune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/pseuds/isabeau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The definition of wealth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Wealth

Wealth on Jakku consists of two things: Enough food and water to sate any amount of hunger or thirst.

Well, three things, really: the luck (and skill and dedication) to scavenge something precious or useful. Which could be traded for food rations.

And then the strange little droid came, and Rey finds herself among people who *care about her*. Also what she can do, yes, and she's hardly the Chosen One of some mystical prophecy, but these strangers care. About her.

It turns out that belonging somewhere is as much wealth as all the food and water in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> OP http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/459030.html


End file.
